1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chip-embedded printed circuit board (PCB), a semiconductor package using the PCB, and a manufacturing method of the PCB, and more particularly, to a chip-embedded PCB in which a heat dissipation unit is provided on a surface of a portion of the board corresponding to a chip embedded in the board to enhance a heat dissipation function, a semiconductor package using the PCB, and a manufacturing method of the chip-embedded PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic products (e.g., portable phones, and the like) have become multi-functional, connectivity and communication frequencies have increased and a dual-core, a quadruple-core, or the like, is employed in a printed circuit board (PCB), requiring a solution to dissipate heat of an application processor (AP) package.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an example of a semiconductor package having a package on package (PoP) structure according to a related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the related art semiconductor package having a PoP structure may have a structure in which electronic components (e.g., AP chips, or the like) 112 and 122 are coated with molding materials 113 and 123, or the like. Also, the electronic components 112 and 122 may be buried with a resin within substrates 111 and 121.
Thus, heat generated from the electronic components 112 and 122 cannot be smoothly dissipated, causing malfunction or degrading the devices. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 110 denotes an upper semiconductor package and 120 denotes a lower semiconductor package, respectively.